


Divide

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест на заявку:<br/>Джимовская переписка с Шерлоком. До чего могут дойти консультирующий детектив и консультирующий преступник, единственные в своем роде, в этой переписке? Секс? Перемирие? Завоевание мира?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divide

**

To survive the end of the world you must first survive each other. (c)

**

**

"Скажи, ты видишь сны?"

"Не часто".

"И что в них?"

Шерлок хочет написать правду. Простое короткое слово "ты", но не пишет. На сегодня переписка окончена. Она почти всегда кончается вот так — вопросом без ответа, и всегда этот вопрос задает Мориарти. 

"Какого цвета было твое любимое одеяло в детстве?"

"Кого ты больше всего любишь играть на скрипке?"

"Когда ты понял, что мы все умрем?"

Вопросов было множество. Джим никогда не начинал бесед с напоминания о том, что Шерлок не ответил накануне. Но он все равно с опаской ждал этого каждый раз, не желая, чтобы это случилось.

Началось все морозным утром. Джон куда-то ушел, Шерлок как всегда не слышал. В доме было тихо и пусто. Не привычно скучно, а как-то слишком светло и слишком тоскливо. Падал снег.

Телефон мигнул, оповещая об СМС, но Шерлок даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Он думал об убийстве соседской девушки — ничего сложного, и к тому моменту, как закончил, про СМС он почему-то не вспомнил. Вероятно, не счел важным.

— Джон, возьми мой телефон и напиши Майкрофту, что я не собираюсь тратить свое время на его некомпетентных работников, — вечером того же дня скомандовал Шерлок уже вернувшемуся другу. Тот лишь вздохнул и поспешил послушаться.  
— Шерлок, у тебя СМС.  
— Удали... — Шерлок даже не подумал оторваться от эксперимента, что занимал его в это время. — Нет, прочитай, потом удали...  
— Она странная, — предупредил Джон.  
— Да?  
— Пойдем, посмотрим конец света.  
— Что? — Шерлок все же поднял на друга рассеянный взгляд.  
— Это СМС. Текст, — пояснил Джон.  
Шерлок сорвался с места и выхватил у него телефон.  
— Ты знаешь, от кого оно? — с любопытством спросил друг. — Номер у тебя не записан...  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Шерлок, явно глубоко задумавшись о чем-то, а затем ушел в свою спальню, оставив Джона стоять посреди комнаты и решительно ничего не понимать в этой жизни.

**

Шерлок смотрел на буквы и на номер, но видел будто нечто иное — лицо человека, пославшего это. Конечно, он не был уверен, но почему-то именно на это надеялся. 

"Кто это?" — написал он.

"Ты знаешь, кто", — ответ последовал моментально, будто отправитель не расставался с телефоном ни на секунду, ожидая сообщения.

"Допустим. Что ты задумал?" — Шерлок напряженно сидел на краю кровати и хмурился. 

"Ничего. Я хочу просто поболтать."

"Что за конец света?" — не унимался Шерлок.  
Это вполне могло быть очередным ребусом, и тогда стоило всерьез обеспокоиться о чьей-нибудь безопасности.

"Не сегодня, дорогой. Он случится не сегодня."

Шерлок попытался представить, где сейчас Мориарти, как он выглядит, когда пишет это, каково выражение его лица. Но угадать такое по нескольким СМС было невозможно даже для него, а спрашивать об этом он не собирался.

"Это ребус?" — спросил Шерлок.  
Его пальцы нервно отстукивали по колену неровный ритм, то ли в ожидании новой загадки, то ли отчего-то другого.

"С кем бы ты хотел стоять рядом и смотреть, как рушится мир?"

Это был первый вопрос, на который не ответил Шерлок. Вопрос вывел его из себя своей нелогичностью и отсутствием смысла, но сердце все равно забилось быстро-быстро, и жарко стало отчего-то, и страшно.

Джим с тех пор писал почти каждый день, спрашивал разные глупости в стиле «как прошел день», иногда шутил, но, к удивлению Шерлока, не издевался и не паясничал. Потом писал странные вопросы, на которые Шерлок не хотел реагировать не только ответом, но и сознанием, однако это не выходило у него, он отвечал на них все равно, пряча полученные ответы где-то глубоко внутри себя.

**

— Что ты дергаешься, Шерлок? Что-то случилось? — Джон насторожено присел в кресло напротив.  
— А? — взгляд Шерлока был расфокусирован, как будто он покурил чего-то крепкого. — Нет, ничего.  
Он барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику.  
— Это из-за Мориарти? Он все пишет тебе, да? Может, стоит как-то выйти на него через номер, я не знаю...  
Джон и правда волновался. Шерлок кивнул.  
— Нет, Джон, он не пишет, все в порядке, все живы, а он больше не пишет.

Сбегать к себе никогда не было свойственно Шерлоку, обычно он просто молчал, и Джон сам уходил, утомившись, но теперь он делал это подозрительно часто. В своей комнате можно было походить из угла в угол в тишине и подумать... 

Мориарти действительно не писал. Вот уже почти месяц. 

Шерлока это беспокоило по разным причинам. Во-первых, Мориарти мог быть мертв. Об этом думать не хотелось, но в любом случае, если бы это было так, Майкрофт бы уже порадовал брата новостью, а значит, думать о таком развитии событий и не стоило.  
Во-вторых, он мог быть занят, что тоже было плохо, ибо это сулило мелкую или не очень катастрофу Британии.

"А может, и вовсе конец света", — обособленно от важных размышлений подумал Шерлок.

В-третьих, он мог устать от игры в дружескую переписку. Шерлок не баловал его ответами, и тем более, такими же вопросами. Он отвечал сухо, изредка рассказывал про дела, которые ведет. Однако не хватало этой переписки страшно. Когда это перестало настораживать и превратилось в нечто обыденное, вхожее в распорядок дня, Шерлок не заметил, и ему это решительно не нравилось. 

**

"Ты скучал?" — написал Джим спустя еще полторы недели.

Шерлок не отвечал ему три дня. 

"Не обижайся, я в порядке. Не стоило так волноваться".

Шерлок был готов кинуть телефон о стену. Мориарти выводил его из себя. Шерлок не понимал его мотивов, можно было бы спросить, но черт, он не хотел видеть очередной нелепый вопрос в ответ. Он вообще не хотел видеть многое из написанного Мориарти, что казалось нелепым, и бесило тем, что не значило ничего конкретного и важного.

"Что тебе нужно?" — написал Шерлок в итоге.

"Тебя когда-нибудь целовали?"

Шерлок не ответил, но не смог не отметить, что Джим тоже проигнорировал вопрос. Может, потому что он его уже задавал в самом начале. Шерлока вдруг осенило, что стоит сменить тактику. 

**

"Если я спрошу, как ты провел день, ты же не ответишь?" — В этот раз Шерлок написал ему первый.

"Почему ты так думаешь?"

"Расскажешь, кого убил или подставил сегодня после обеда?" — Шерлок не сдержался от колкости.

"Не расскажу, но мне будет приятно, что ты беспокоишься".

"Не о тебе", — он сильнее сдавил телефон в руке. Это было правдой. В некотором роде.

"Вот как?"

Подобные вопросы Шерлок предпочитал игнорировать, они не стоили прерывания беседы. 

"Ты веришь в конец света?" — спросил он.

Он рассудил ранее, что лучший способ узнать, что задумал Мориарти — действовать его методами, и поскольку тут не требовалось никого взрывать, а лишь задавать вопросы, Шерлок решил попробовать.

"Я могу устроить его щелчком пальцев, неужели ты не понимаешь?"

"Не переоцениваешь ли ты себя?" 

Шерлок был один в квартире, поэтому не прятался в спальне, а сидел в любимом кресле. Почему-то это придавало уверенности и приводило мысли в привычный порядок, отгоняя различные безымянные эмоции на задний план. 

"Зачем мне это, вряд ли я смогу поразить тебя сильнее, чем уже сделал это".

Шерлок выдохнул. Мориарти был единственным человеком, за которым не позорно было оставить последнее слово. 

"А теперь недооцениваешь, хотя, конечно, тебе виднее".

"Действительно".

Надо было вернуть разговор в прежнее «задушевное» русло. Шерлок задержал дыхание.

"И почему же конец света еще не настал? Чего ты ждешь?"

Джим не ответил. Может, отвлекся на работу, а может, тоже хотел написать правду.

**

— Шерлок, ты выглядишь неважно, — заявил Джон, поймав Шерлока на кухне за чашкой чего-то смутно похожего на кофе.  
— Я в порядке, — безразлично ответил Шерлок.  
— Ты уверен? — не унимался друг.  
— Я плохо сплю, просто плохо, — Шерлок прошел мимо Джона, даже не взглянув на него.  
— Ты всегда мало спишь…  
— Не мало, Джон, а плохо, чем ты слушаешь? — раздраженный, Шерлок все же остановился и наладил зрительный контакт. Под глазами у него залегли темные круги.  
— Я думал…  
— Неужели?  
— Шерлок, ты…  
— Неуместно груб, — он вскинул руками, чуть не расплескав свой напиток. — Это новость?  
— Что, Мориарти опять перестал тебе писать?  
Они замолчали. Шерлок замер, ошарашенный, словно Джон только что раскрыл его самый страшный секрет.  
— Может, я и не думаю, как ты выражаешься, зато я вижу куда больше, чем ты считаешь, — Джон никогда не уходил, обидевшись, он всегда ждал ответа.  
— Нет, не перестал, — ответил Шерлок, глядя мимо друга. — Прости, Джон.  
Он снова сбежал к себе, отставив Джона не понимать в этой жизни еще больше.

Мориарти не перестал писать. Просто Шерлок начал отвечать не односложно. Короткие диалоги превратись в беседы, однако он не терял остатки бдительности и впитывал все, каждое слово, написанное Мориарти, выискивая подсказки, все еще пытаясь вычислить истинную причину их бесед и уличить Джима в этом. В конце концов, не было ничего такого в том, что он наслаждается беседой с незаурядным, в кои-то веки, человеком в процессе выявления истины. 

А потом ему стали сниться сны. Странные сны о себе и Мориарти.

Они стояли на крышах высоких зданий, они смотрели, как рушилось небо, как звезды разрывали землю изнутри, а они стояли, плечом к плечу, и смотрели на это, затаив дыхание от восторга. Они знали, что могут остановить это, знали как и даже знали, ради чего. Но просто стояли и смотрели. 

**

Когда сошел снег, эта переписка стала отдавать чем-то вроде дурной зависимости. Мориарти почти всегда писал только ночью, видимо другого времени на беседы у него не было. После странного вопроса Шерлок не кидал телефон на подушку, а желал Джиму спокойной ночи. Или удачного дня. Это была бесполезная трата символов, но почему-то это было нужно ему, как нечто, с помощью чего можно было оставить за собой последнее слово. Мориарти никогда не писал такое в ответ. 

Шерлок каждый раз думал, представлял себе, где Мориарти. С самого первого сообщения он не мог этого не делать, воображение против воли показывало картинки, словно кто-то нарочно вбивал их ему в голову. Почему-то ему виделось, что Джим сидит в темноте, в своем доме, очертания которого Шерлок не мог уловить, как ни старался. Лицо его было освещено только светом от телефона, и почему-то он улыбался, но в глазах его не было ничего. Никакого выражения, Шерлок не мог разглядеть ничего в его воображаемом взгляде. 

Мориарти тоже никогда не спрашивал у Шерлока ничего на эту тему. До поры до времени.

"Что на тебе надето?" — пришло ему однажды ночью.

В этом не чувствовалось решительно никакого подтекста, но Шерлок все равно сдавлено выдохнул. Очевидно, Мориарти тоже каждый раз пытался нарисовать себе перед глазами картину собеседника, и это взволновало Шерлок странным, непривычным и совершенно непозволительным образом. Он думал не отвечать снова, но не смог перебороть потребность сделать это. О причинах подобного поведения он решил подумать позже. Гораздо позже.

"Я собираюсь ложиться спать", — в итоге набрал Шерлок плохо слушающимися пальцами.  
Он надеялся, что Мориарти представит общую картину, если ему так угодно.

"Я спросил не это", — Джим не оправдал его надежд.

"Тебе просто не с кем поговорить?" — Неожиданно для себя спросил Шерлок.  
В конце концов, он мог сколько угодно говорить себе, что не прекратил все это лишь потому, что хочет понять, что задумал его враг, но это не было и частью правды. Шерлок хотел с ним говорить, более того, хотел его понять. Кому, как не ему знать, что такое дефицит людей, способных правильно понимать его уникальную натуру. Ему показалось бы странным, если бы у Мориарти было иначе.

"Спокойной ночи, Шерлок", — все, что пришло в ответ. 

**

Шерлоку снилось море. Оно шумело знакомыми интонациями. Если бы море могло говорить, он бы без сомнения узнал этот голос. Море было кругом, видимо, это и был конец света — все было погребено под толщей воды. Море было теплым, но волны били по коже остро и колюче. Оно шумело о покое, оно звало раствориться в себе, забыться, оставить позади весь мир с его бессмысленными и бесполезными тревогами и заботами. Шерлок слушал шум волн, словно звуки скрипки, звуки голоса, слова, и был почти счастлив…  
Но затем картина сменилась быстро и неуловимо.  
Ему снова снились огонь и звезды, бесконечное множество цветов и оттенков.  
Рядом стоял Джим, почему-то держал его за руку и улыбался не безумно, а тепло, и как сознание Шерлока нарисовало ему это, было не ясно, но выражение лица Мориарти лучилось нежностью, и он смотрел на Шерлока, а вокруг взрывались звезды.

**

"Может, нам стоит встретиться?" — пришло ему как-то неуместно-солнечным утром. 

"Мне готовиться к игре?"  
Шерлок понимал, что имеет в виду Мориарти, но не хотел в это верить.

"Вообще-то я хотел предложить выпить кофе", — пришло в ответ, и Шерлок закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Предложение было неуместно.

"Зачем?" — самым неуместным было то, что хотелось согласиться.

"Зачем люди пьют кофе? Шерлок, ты такой подозрительный".

"Я не забываю, с кем разговариваю", - ответил Шерлок и принялся расхаживать по комнате, не усидев в кресле. 

"Это радует. Ну так что?"

Сразу Шерлок не ответил, но четко понимал, что долго это не продлится. Он давно не был напряжен настолько сильно. Он никогда не был настолько снедаем противоречиями. Он бы кинулся за Мориарти по первому зову, предложи тот игру, и не было смысла врать себе, что это было лишь, чтобы спасти попавших под руку невинных людей. Сейчас же не было никого смысла соглашаться, кофе можно попить и дома. К тому же образ сидящего напротив, глядящего на него, а главное, говорящего Мориарти действовал на него незнакомо и мучительно-волнующе. С одной стороны, новые ощущения всегда сулят хотя бы временное избавление от скуки, но с другой, он понимал, что в этот раз дороги назад может просто не быть.

Он думал об этом весь день, не сходя с кресла. Краем сознания пару раз уловил, что Джон пытался с ним заговорить, но не отреагировал. К концу дня он вдруг понял, что за все время, что Джим пишет ему, привычное, заполняющее весь организм чувство скуки, что было с ним постоянно, если не было работы, ни разу не посетило его.

"Ты видишь его во сне, да?" — написал Шерлок вместо ответа на вопрос. Это было фактически согласием.

"Что?"

"Конец света".

Джим не отвечал ему три дня. 

"Не только", — пришло ему вскоре, и Шерлок бы мог сделать вид, что не помнит, к чему это было, но зачем врать себе.

"А что еще?"

"Мне снится, что мы спасаем мир".

**

Шерлоку снилось небо. Мир вокруг был темным и тихим. Не было ни моря, ни звезд, ни огней. Одно лишь небо. 

Небо молчало, и в этой тишине было вовсе не спокойно. Чего-то не хватало, не красок или шума - чего-то другого, но Шерлок никак не мог определить, чего именно. Он знал это чувство, когда ответ ассоциативно крутится в голове, но нет пока еще слов, чтобы его идентифицировать, это бесило и давило на все органы чувств, заставляло напряженно всматриваться в темноту вокруг.

Потом появился Мориарти, и Шерлок понял, что не хватало тепла. Холодно не было — было никак. 

Теперь Джим стоял рядом, он не улыбался, он смотрел тяжело и пристально. В его глазах планеты распадались на атомы, Шерлок видел конец света внутри них.  
Мориарти подался вперед, Шерлоку казалось, что тот окутывает его словно волны, но в этот раз так мягко и тягуче, что он решил тонуть, поверить и тонуть…  
Это, вероятно, был поцелуй, потому что у Джима были губы и он совершенно точно прикасался ими к губам Шерлока, но ощущалось это как-то не так, но это же сон, в конце концов. Шерлок чувствовал тепло, и море, и звезды, и Джима – все вместе в одном соприкосновении губ, и пока это продолжалось, мир вокруг появлялся из ниоткуда, сначала каркасом и руинами, он превращался в еще более прекрасный, чем был ранее, и оставался таким до тех пор, пока они стояли так, друг перед другом, но начал рушиться снова, когда Шерлок совладал с собой и отстранился, и Мориарти тоже бледнел и растворялся вместе с миром, обратно в никуда… 

**

Шерлок думал о Джиме почти постоянно. Это не сильно отвлекало его от работы, но от контактов с людьми — очень. Он думал о том, как бы это было — говорить вслух. Как было бы вообще абсурдно говорить такое вслух. Нельзя применить логику к тому, где ее нет изначально. Ко всему остальному — можно и нужно. Выудить логику из всего этого было почти невозможно, так глубоко она была спрятана за набором слов и вопросов. Шерлок не поверил бы раньше, если бы узнал, что будет наслаждаться беседой, лишенной всякой логики и смысла. 

Шерлок уже который день не просто анализировал возможное развитие событий, он строил предположения насчет встречи с Мориарти образами, словно мечтал об этом. Он еще не сказал ему "да", но понимал, что и отказывать не станет, хотя бы потому, что все еще рассматривал вариант предстоящей игры.

"Разве ты не мечтаешь быть спасителем для всех, Шерлок?" — пришло ему словно по волшебству, когда Шерлок уже взял телефон в руки, чтобы напомнить Мориарти о его предложении.

"Что ты имеешь в виду?" — Шерлок насторожился. 

"Ты и есть спаситель".

Шерлок не знал, что ответить, а бесконечно спрашивать, в чем суть, было глупо. Но Мориарти не заставил себя долго ждать.

"Сможешь ли ты спасти себя? А захочешь ли?"

Сейчас Шерлок действительно пожалел, что не видит лица Мориарти. Почему-то казалось, что сейчас Джим точно не стал бы кривляться, и в его выражении лица можно было бы прочитать хоть немного истины. 

"А меня, Шерлок, можешь?"

Шерлок замер посреди комнаты, по которой наворачивал круги. Почему и отчего надо было спасать Мориарти, было самой невозможной из всех загадок.

"Спаси меня, Шерлок", — на этом СМС прекратились.

**

Мориарти спятил окончательно, Шерлок был уверен. Пытаться понять его логику и мотивы перестало казаться возможным. Шерлок никогда не умел понимать загадки и абстрактные сентенции, только факты и ребусы. Надо было заканчивать.

"Мое одеяло было синим. Я люблю играть Баха.  
О том, что все смертны, я знал с тех пор, как начал осознавать себя в этом мире, но мне никогда не хотелось разрушить его только потому, что я не могу жить вечно.  
Мне снилось, как мы вместе смотрим конец света, и ты целовал меня во сне. Это кажется, спасло мир, но знаешь, в конечном счете, случись все в реальности, это не спасло бы ни тебя, ни меня.  
И ты действительно вряд ли сможешь удивить меня чем-то теперь, когда я понимаю, что ты просто. окончательно. спятил, если думаешь, что я стану хотя бы пытаться спасти тебя от чего бы то ни было.  
И поэтому я не вижу никакой проблемы в том, чтобы закончить эту бесполезную трату времени".

Когда Шерлок дописал это, он понял, насколько у него затекло все тело, как свело скулы. Он ответил на все вопросы. Не смотря на то, что Шерлок не был силен в абстракциях, аллегоричность ситуации все равно не укрылась от его понимания. Ему подумалось вдруг, что так, должно быть, чувствует себя человек, отвергнувший нежные чувства другого из страха перед неизвестностью или бог знает чем еще, но сравнение было нелепо и неуместно. Однако оно прочно закрепилось у Шерлока в сознании. 

"Проблема есть, Шерлок. Последняя проблема. Все закончится, когда мы встретимся", — как-то слишком быстро пришло в ответ, и Шерлоку показалось на мгновение, что он испытал нечто, похожее на сожаление.

**

А потом Мориарти вскрыл Тауэр.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> (c) - from The Divide movie


End file.
